Getting Through (An Impractical Jokers Story)
by fanwriterkris
Summary: Impractical Jokers story. Joe becomes ill but his friends will never leave his side. Impractical Jokers. Joe Gatto, Sal Vulcano, Brian Quinn, James Murray
1. Chapter 1

Any challenge involving a swimming pool has always been a favorite of all of the guys. This go around Sal and Murr were on a team and Q and Joe were on the other. Q and Joe went first, Joe wearing a pair of swimming shorts and a white t-shirt to hide the amount of weight he had lost in recent months. He hadn't felt well in months and though he tried to hide it for a while a point had been reached where he couldn't do so anymore. The other guys had noticed the fatigue and frequent moments where jokingly stopped what he was doing and set down to rest. Joe was so tired and his bones ached to a point that he could only go so far at a time and the other guys knew him well enough to be concerned for their friend. He also had a few small seizures in that time. He was epeleptic but it had always been mild and held at bay with medication. Except when he was sick. They questioned him for some time, genuinely concerned, but Joe always managed to pull that famous smile and make them believe it was just frequent colds or sinuses. He knew different though, he knew something was wrong.

Today though, today, he was going to have fun with his best friends, his brothers. This was a practice run, always fun. They had rented the pool for a few hours and the four friends were alone, just gathering ideas and goofing off as best friends are known to do. Joe needed this.

He and Q were in the otherwise empty pool, laughing and horsing around. Sal and Murr were in a dressing room, checking out the camera placements. Before long they would start shooting ideas to the other two guys, as a run through of the real deal.

Q and Joe had wandered to the deep end of the pool, discussing possible pranks, imagining the pool full of people. Eventually, both begin to make their way back to the shallow end, Q far in the lead. Sal and Murr were chatting amongst themselves, but Sal happened to look down at the screen showing his two friends. He noticed Joe far back, still in the deep end of the pool. He was treading water, in the seven foot deep pool, a dazed yet panicked look on his face. Sal could see the fear in the big blue eyes.

Almost immediately recognizing the frozen posture and look of fear on Joe's face, Sal screamed at Q through the headset.

"Get Joe out of the water!"

Murr then looked at the screen, both men throwing off their headsets and running out of the dressing room and to the pool.

Q, shocked and confused by the sudden excitement, turned around in time to see Joe's arms begin to jerk, causing his body to go under the deep blue water. Frantically, he dove towards his friend, making his way to where he saw Joe go under. In his panic, it felt like what took a considerable amount of time to find Joe and pull his head above water. His body was still jerking violently, a wet gurgling noise coming from his mouth. Q was terrified that he wasn't fast enough. Swimming as fast as he could towards the shallow end of he pool, he was met by Sal who took Joe's slippery wet and still constantly moving body from his arms and went the rest of the way out of water, laying him down.

All three men had learned how to care for a seizure victim. They had been through many epeleptic events with Joe, but most of them were small. This was a very large, long, and violent seizure and he had been under water with his body not working as it should, probably swallowing a very large amount of water.

Sal didn't know whether he should do chest compressions with his friend in the midst of a epeleptic fit, but felt they had to get the water out of his body. So he started compressions while Murr stood behind, nervously talking to 911.

"They said to do the compressions as best we can. They are on their way"

Water was gushing from Joe's mouth, the wet gurgling sound stil coming from his throat. Joe's body finally calmed, the jerking stopped and his limbs and body went limp under Sal's hands. This terrifed Sal even more.

"Oh my God, Joe! Joe!"

Tears were rolling down his face, his best friend, his brother, was limp and lifeless and he didn't know what to do to help him.

Murr, on shaking knees, knelt down and put his ear to Joe's mouth.

"He's breathing man. He's going to be okay, the ambulance is on the way. He's breathing!"

Sal could only see the expressive blue eyes, always laughing, after a hard life of trials. He stood beside Joe when he lost his father to alcohol poisening, watched him cry and hurt. He stood beside Joe's hospital bed after he had a traumatic stroke at the age of 33. He stood beside him as he struggled to learn how to walk and talk property again, to use his hands correctly again. Through all of this, Joe came out the other end smiling and laughing, kind, warm, and caring.

And now this.

He put his hand on Joe again, this time on the shoulder that he was sure was thinning by the week.

"Just hang with us buddy, we'll get through this"

He used the other hand to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

"We've got this, just listen to our voices and stay with us. Please, Joey."

Q wiped his own cheek, pacing in the background.

"I could find him. Dammit! I couldn't find him."

A thin arm stopped his pacing. Murr looked into Sal's stricken face.

"You got him out, Q. He's going to be okay. We all just have to calm down. For our sake and for Joe's. He can probably hear us and if we sound terrified, he's going to be terrifed too.".

Sal's tearful voice broke through the silence that followed Murr's words.

"He's right, we have to calm down Q. You got to him as fast as you could, man."

Joe suddenly lurched and more water flew from his mouth. A coughing fit followed suit.

"That's it buddy, get it up." Sal gently patted his friend on the back while more chlorinated pool water spewed out of his mouth, running down his chin onto his friend's leg"

Blue eyes inched open, confused, tired and afraid.

"Oh thank you dear Jesus!". Q hit his knees beside his friends.

"It's okay, Joe. Just lay there, alright man. An ambulance is on the way. You had a seizure in the pool, but you're going to be alright."

Joe just continued to stare up at his friends, confusion etched on the handsome face.

"Joe? Look at me, bud. It's Sal. Do you know who I am?"

With a small nod, Joe acknowledged recognition, which helped immensely in settling Sal's nerves.

"Okay, great. Ambulance is on the way, my man. Just hang tight". He massaged Joe's shoulder, believing contact would help his friend relax.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but in reality was perhaps fifteen minutse the three men heard the welcome sound of an ambulance.

Murr ran out front to meet it.

CHAPTER TWO.

The ER waiting room was full and the wait seemed endless.

Finally, a tall older gentlemen in hospital white called the four men to a private confer room.

"First, Mr Gatto is stable. You gentlemen did a wonderful job, we would be a having a very different convesation right now otherwise. Job well done"

He shook each man's hand and set down.

"He still has water on his lungs which we can take care of, but there are bruises on your friend which I find concerning. Multiple degrees of bruising in present, some in the process of healing, others are fresh and all types in between. This is consistent with multiple problems and I will want to draw blood and run tests after we get over this current hurdle and his lungs are clear. But first, I see you are all listed as being allowed to sign for medical emergencies of your friend. But, does he have any immediate family that we need to call in?"

Sal, shaken by the Dr's obvious concern spoke up.

"Joe's parents are both deceased, his wife left him with his two small children, less than three months ago. That is all the family he had left. So we are it. I do want to add that he has been acting off for the last few months. He led us to believe it was sinuses and other minor issues. But, he has obviously lost a great deal of weight and tires very easily. He also seems to be in some kind of constant pain."

The Dr nods, thanks Sal, again shakes each man's hand and tells them Joe will be placed in a room soon, promising to get to the bottom of it.

The three men are left to resume their pacing, relieved that their pal has pulled through the near drowning, but now terribly worried about the Dr's concerns.

Three days later, Joe's lungs are clear, blood test, scans, and other tests have been run and all four friends are in Joe's hospital room awaiting the results.

The same kind Dr walks in, accompanied by a yet older Dr. Both smile an shake the hand of each man.

Both men set down and look each man in the eyes, stopping at Joe.

The first Dr speaks.

"This is Dr. Hinkle, he is a Cancer spcecialist and I will let him talk to you all. Don't panic, this can be treated, gentlemen."

Even as he said the last words, panic rises up in each heart in the room.

"Hello gentlemen, it's always nice to see friends support each other as you are doing. We got the results of the tests back, studied them in detail. "

His gaze falls on Joe, who looks down and looks back up again.

"Mr Gatto, you have adult on-set Leukumia. Lymphoblastic. This is an aggressive form of Leaukumia and we will begin treating it immediately. We have determined it has not reached your brain or bone marrow as of yet, so I feel confident we can beat it. It won't be easy, it will be a living hell. I won't lie. But we can do it.  
I'm sure you will have your friends here by your side to help you get through."

Tears begin to pool in baby blue eyes as Joe looks up at the Dr pleadingly. He feels the heavy but soothing weight of a hand on his chest, does not look to see which of his friends it belongs to.

"Truthfully, Dr, what kind of chances do I have?"

Dr Hinkle looks down at the man on the bed, the open, friendly face and large blue eyes begging for an honest answer. He likes this man already, and has a feeling the feeling is mutual no matter where he goes or who he meets.

He reaches down and places his hand on the thinning shoulder.

"Mr Gatto, Joe, I do not believe in statistics, so I can't give you one, but I have every reason to believe that we have caught this monster in time to stop it. I won't lie to you,  
it is an aggressive Leukumia and the Chemo that it takes to fight it is not easy for the person on the receiving end. But, we will fight it and I'm almost positive that we will beat it.".

Joe nods

"Okay. Thank You. When do we start?".

"We will check you over, make sure you are well enough to begin and if so, the first Chemo treatment will be tomorrow afternoon. You will stay in the hospital about 4 to 5 days afterward, then go home. After the initial treamtnet, unless complications arise, you will be able to go home within two days on following treatments. Though,  
I don't think you should stay alone."

Q, Sal, and Murr all begin to speak at once. Q's voice wins over.

"That isn't a problem. He can stay with one of us at all times.

"What about my dogs?". This is Joe's first concern, which surprises no one.

All eyes, but those of the Dr, turn to Sal.

"Buddy, you can bring a Giraffe in my hosue if you want to. Whatever it takes to get you well and make you as comfortable and as at home as we can while doing it."

Joe smiles for the first time since the drowning accident and quietly thinks his friend.

Dr Hinkle studies the three men that are all now standing before him.

"Most Dr's bring the family or loved ones outside for this part of the discussion, but I believe in being completely honest with my patient. So I will stay here in the room,  
as Joe deserves to know the truth. This is the most brutal form of chemotherapy on the market. It is the only one strong enough to fight Joe's decease. He will become very ill, possibly made so weak he won't be able to walk. Are you ready for that committment and are you ready to watch this happen? With the knowledge that in the end it will kill the Cancer that is threatening to take him from us?"

All three men are silent and just nod solemnly, and Dr Hinkle nods in return.

From the bed, Joe clears his throat to get attention, then grins. A small speck of of himself shining through.

"Will I loose my hair?"

Everyone chuckles along with the Dr.

"Actually, no sir, you will not. This drug does a lot of stuff, but in 75 percent of the cases, it has not caused hair loss."

He then walks around the room, shaking everyone's hand. He shakes Joe's hand the longest before telling him he will see him tomorrow and leaving the four men alone in the room.

Four sets of scared eyes meet each other slowly, finally Joe speaks.

"You guys don't have to do this. There are places for people to go until they are better. I can do that. Just please find someone to take care of my dogs until I get back."

Murr smirks playfully.

"Yea right, let me just google the nearest fucking care home now so we don't have to put up with your sick ass."

He very softly taps Joe's chest.

"Come on man, you know full well that we aren't going to do that."

Q speaks up from the corner he has went to, he is full of fear and worry but trying not to show it.

"You know Murr's right, Joe. We're going to get through this together. We'll figure it out. "

Sal only looks on, then looks his friend dead in the eye.

"That remark is just too stupid for me to respond to"

All four guys are quiet for a moment, until one by one, they burst out laughing.

So much so that Murr had to go close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay, Joey. Just breathe, bud."

It had been three weeks after the dreaded diagnosis and two days after a Chemo treatment.

Q was in his spare room, holding his best friend into a setting position on the guest bed, while he vomitted uncontrollably.  
Joe had been vomitting almost constantly for what seemed like hours. There was hardly anything in his stomach to come out to begin with and now there was nothing at all, just flem and stomach acid. But, it was not letting up at all and Q felt it was time to go to the Emergency room.

"Just hold on, pal." I'm right here and not going anywhere, but I'm going to lay you down for a second so I can call and see if Sal can pick us up and drive us to the hospital. I noticed earlier that my Jeep has a flat tire and it will be easier for Sal to get us than fix the tire right now."

"No"

"Joe, I have to. You can't keep doing this. They'll just give us something to put in the port and I will bring you back here."

Q had already dialed the number and set Joe back up. He set at the head of the bed and leaned his friend against him, holding a small garbage can in front of him. He winced as he noticed just how much weight Joe had lost and at how weak he had become. Joe could not walk to the bathroom today, he did not have the strengh, and this broke Q's heart. A sudden and violent retching brought him back to immediate reality, as Joe's ever thinning body shook against his chest. He set the can off the bed, deciding not to worry about the mess, he'd have to change the bed anyhow .

"Just breathe, buddy. It's going to be okay". He massaged Joe's chest in a circular motion with his free hand, the contact always seemed to help sooth his friend and the retching stopped after a few seconds.

Sal answered on the second ring.

"Hey man, what's up? How's he doing?".

"He's still vomitting and is roasting with fever. Can you be here in about fifteen or twenty minutes? I'm going to clean him up and then I think we need to go to the hospital. There should be some kind nausea medicine they can give us to put in the port. He's probably dehydrated already."

Before the last word was out, the body against him again lurched violently as stomach acid, now mixed with a small amount of blood, streamed from Joe's mouth.

Q put his arm back on the frail chest and softly talked Joe through the attack.

"Oh geez. I'm headed out the door. Am I on speaker?"

"Yea, man"

"Joe, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, pal. Just hang tough. I'll see you guys in just a little bit".

Hanging up, Q slipped from behind Joe, holding him into a setting position. After stripping him, Q easily picked his best friend from the bed. It terrified him how easily he was able to lift and carry Joe. And Joe all allowing him to do so, unclothed especially,  
only went to show how sick his friend really was. This man who he saw as his brother, known for his kindness and generousity, did not deserve to go through this pain. Joe had been through a lot, but yet he never let life get him down or alter his spirit and friendly personality, or his humor. He was there for everyone, including Q. He looked down at the pain stricken face and silently vowed to get him through this.

"We're just going to wash you up some, buddy."

Joe only nodded against his chest. Helpless.

"Can you set on the toilet for a second while I run the tub?"

Another nod against this chest, so he set Joe down while running the bath water.

Ten minutes later Joe was cleaned and dressed. Q carried him downstairs and they set waiting for Sal.


	3. Chapter 3

Sal walked through the door less than 15 minutes after Q's call.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?"

"No. I don't want to."

Sal studied his friend setting on the couch with two of his little dogs by his side, pain and heartache written all over his face. Big blue eyes, now brimmed red with fever, met his stare, pleading with him.

Q's tired voice broke the short silence that followed.

"Joe, you know we have to do this. I don't think they will keep you but if they do one of us will stay there with you. You won't be alone, bud."

By this time Sal had made his way to the couch, kneeling in front of Joe. He ran his hand over the soft fur of one of the dogs then moved his hand to Joe's knee and looked into the scared blue eyes.

"Listen to me, man. You need medicine to give you some relief, and hopefully that can be given to you in an IV or be given to us to put in your port, then we can go home. You are so tired, Joey, I can see that. You need something that will let you sleep and to settle your stomach. We are going and it's going to be okay. Like Q said, if they keep you one of us will stay there with you."

To himself Sal thought that someone would be himself, He looked over at Quinn and could see he probably got about as much sleep as Joe. He obviously was exhausted. Sal decided that Joe would be going home with him today or he'd be sleeping in the hospital beside Joe's bed, and Q would get some much needed rest.

"I don't want to die in the hospital or die alone."

The weak and terrified voice brought tears to Sal's eyes.

Quinn, who took Sal's entrance as an opportunity to close his eyes for a few minutes, jolted awake at the words.

Sal spoke first. Reaching from Joe's knee to his chin, turning his face to meet his own, making sure eye contact was made.

"Joey, don't think like that. You are not going to die. The Chemo is just strong pal, remember what the Dr said? He said this would happen. We'll get through it. But you aren't dying. Please don't let those thoughts go through your head."

"He's right, Joe, we're going to get through this. You are not dying, I know it must feel like it, but you aren't. We're not going to leave you though, so don't worry about that. If you have to stay in the hospital, I promise we will not leave you there alone."

"Thank you guys"

With those last words, Joe begin to retch again, this time bringing up nothing but a small amount of bright red blood.

Blood that Sal was sure was coming from a throat that must be rubbed raw by now.

"Okay, buddy, time to go. Don't you worry about it, I wouldn't want to be left alone either. It's okay, Joey. Now isn't the time to worry about pride or how tough you are or about what other people think. You can be afraid, bud. I'm afraid. Hell, I think we all are. But it's going to be okay."

"He's right on both account bud. I'm going to get the wheelchair. I'll be right back".

Minutes later all three men were in the car and twenty minutes later they were in the waiting room.

Sal was having a hot argument with the receptionist. Quinn, too tired to fight unless he had to and knowing Sal would handle it wheeled Joe to a corner to wait. He didn't go far enough away that he coldn't hear what was being said.

"Mr Vulcano, I understand your friend is sick. That's what Chemotheraphy does. He's going to be sick. Please bring him home."

"Hell no, I'm not bringing him home. He is dehydrated and puking up blood. He has been vomitting for hours straight and is so weak at this point that he cannot walk. We want to be seen. Please call his Cancer Dr. He said he would meet us here if needed."

"Listen sir, I don't care who you are. I don't care who any of you are. You will not get special treatment here because your friend is sick at his stomach.  
I do not feel being seen is a requirment, bring him to Urgent care tomorrow."

Q had listened to enough.

"Just hang tight buddy, we're not going to take this shit.".

Seconds later he was beside Sal.

"Listen lady! I'm in no mood to put up with this shit. We are not asking for special treatment and don't expect it. All we want is help. He needs something for nausea and to help him rest. That's all. And we are not leaving until we get back there."

Both men heard the horrible retching behind them and rushed to Joe's side.

Quinn gently lifted his friend into his arms and carried him to the low desk, purposefully holding him over it, just mere feet from the receptionist.

Bright red blood spewed from Joe's mouth onto the slick wood desk.

Brown eyes met green ones as Brian silently pleaded for help.

He brought Joe back to his wheelchair with Sal following to comfort the ailing man and to make sure he did not choke on vomit or blood.

"Q looked back to the receptionist. Please ma'm help us. There's not even anyone else here right now, we don't want special treatment or to be put ahead of anyone else. I'm tired and so worried, I know you are tired. We are both grumpy. I didn't mean to come off as an asshole. But, please, he is so weak, he hasn't eaten in two days. He has vomitted untl there is nothing left but blood and stomach acid. He's literally almost too weak to hold his head up now. I will beg you if it will help.".


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Brian and Sal were setting beside a hospital bed in the emergency room, watching their friend sleep.

Medication was inserted into the port in Joe's chest. Within ten minutes peace washed over the kind face and blue eyes closed.

"He's resting, Q, why don't you go on home and do the same. Get some sleep man."

Brian Quinn stood up and took a closer look into his sleeping friend's face.

"He is, Thank God it worked so fast. He was so miserable and tired."

"I know, but he's out now. I bet he sleeps the entire day. Grab a cab and go home man. I have him, they'll probably released him soon and I'll take him home with me. Is the dogs okay at your house for now?"

"Sure, they are fine. I know he'll want them with him though, so I'll drop them by tomorrow if he's at your house."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Now get your hardheaded ass home.".

Q only grinned tiredly at this and walked to the bed and placed his hand on the now cool forehead.

He placed his mouth close to Joe's ear before whispering.

"I'm going to get some sleep buddy, I'll see you tomorrow. Sal's here with you."

He didn't expect a response and didn't get one, but wanted to let Joe know he was leaving anyhow.

He waved to Sal on the way out the door.

"See you later, bud. If anything changes or if they keep him, don't hesitate to wake me up."

"I know man, I won't. I'm going to try to call Murr in a few minutes."

Quinn nodded and walked slowly to the parking lot to call a cab.

Ten minutes passed before Sal decided to try to call James Murray.

Murr had brought his parents to a family reunion in Jersey, but was probably on the way home now.

He was only gone for two days but called either Sal or Q's phone at least twice a day, and checked in on messenger and texts throughout the day.

Three rings later, a worried voice picked up.

"Hey Sal, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yea, man, he's okay. Don't panic, Murr, but we are in the emergency room. He's okay, he was just throwing up constantly, had a high fever, and he's very weak. We just thought he needed some relief."

"Shit, I know the Dr said this would happen, but I was hoping he was wrong. I hate this is happening man, out of all the people for this to happen to Joey deserves it the least.".

"I know, Murr, but we'll get him through this. He's going to be okay. He's sleeping now. They put some meds in his port and he is out cold."

"Are they sending him home? Going home with you or Q?".

"I think they probably will send him home, hell we had to fight to even get in here. He'll come home with me. Brian is exhausted, I don't think he's gotten any more sleep than Joey has, so I sent him home. Are you on your way home?"

"I actually just dropped mom and dad off, I'll run by the hospital before going home. You know I can take him with me this week if you need me to.".

"I know, but I've got him. You can take next round. We are in ER room 233. He's very much asleep, I don't think he'll know you are here, but I completely understand if you want to come by anyhow."

"I do, I just want to see him before I go home."

Not long after hanging up Joe's Dr came in the room and stopped at the foot of Joe's bed.

"Oh good, I was hoping this is what would be happening when I came by! He needs to rest."

"He is so week that he can't walk at all. We didn't realize this would happen so fast."

"It doesn't take long for this Chemo to hit hard. I'm not surpised. Just hang in there with him, and if you all become exhausted of it, just let me know and we can put him in a care home until the Chemo is completed. They will take excellent care of him there."

Sal's head jerked up at the Dr's last words, just as Murr pulled the curtain back and stepped into the room, also hearing the Dr's last words.

Sal spoke first, walking up to the bed and taking the hand of sleeping man.

"I'm sure Murr agrees with me, as well and Brian, that is not even a consideration. Regardless of how sick or weak he gets, unless he needs medical care that we can't give him, he is going to stay with us."

"Sal's right, we will take care of him. Any kind of home besides our own is not an option."

"I understand" the Dr looked from man to man with admiration and respect. "I was just making sure you knew it was an option, I didn't think you would consider it. He is blessed to have you all.".

Murr was not standing at the other side of the bed, holding the other hand. "We are blessed to have him, he would give his life for any of us. He would do anything for us. We're not about to desert him when he needs us."

Sal and the Dr only nodded.

"Okay, so I was going to release him to either of your care. I will send some of the medication home with you to put into the port. You may use it every 8 hours. It will wear off. He'll wake up and most likely be ill. It also will not do anything for the weakness, that is just something this particular Chemo causes and it's worse than any other.".

Both men nodded and shook the Dr's hand.

Twenty minutes later Sal was gently placing his still sleeping best friend into his spare bed.

"Just rest, bud We got his. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom"

Joe had been sleeping for 6 hours straight, but in the last hour or so he had started mumbling and turning in his sleep.

The Dr had mentioned this to Sal. That confusion and altered mental state was a side effect upon waking.

Sal was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich when he heard his friend call out. The panic in Joe's voice made him bolt for the spare bedroom.

He was opening the door when he heard the plaintive cry again.

Sal flipped the light on.

"Joey, I'm right here man. We're in my apartment and you had a nice long rest, bud. You look better!".

Joe looked at his friend, confusion etched on his face.

"Sal. My mom was in here, did she leave?"

Sal didn't know how to answer this, and hoped Joe came to his senses before he had to, to so he tried to stall.

"Are you thirsty buddy? Or hungry, you look so much better. Do you think you could eat something for me?"

"I don't know where my mom went, Sal"

A stray tear rolled down one pale cheek.

Sal sighed, fighting tears himself, and gently wiped the tear from Joe's cheek with his finger.

"Look at me, Joey".

Big blue eyes gazed confusingly into Sal's brown ones. He placed both hands on the thinning shoulders.

"Your mom is in Heaven, buddy. She's been there for four years. The new medicne just messes with your head for a while when you wake up, the Dr said it would,  
but it will be okay."

Tears were now streaming down Joe's handsome face and it broke Sal's heart to think that in Joe's altered state of mind, he just lost his dearly

beloved mom all over again.

"She's dead?"

"Yes, Joey, she is gone." Sal's hand moved to Joe's forehead, just to make sure a high fever wasn't causing the confusion, he was warm, which was the norm as of late, but there was no sign of a exceptionally high fever.

A moment of silence followed as awareness crept into the baby blue eyes.

Joe then met Sal's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry Sal. I'm all here now. I really thought she was in here with me, but I guess I was dreaming."

"Don't be sorry Joey, you have nothing to apologize for. And you know what, maybe she was here with you. You know she's watching out for you."

He smiled as he helped his friend set up.

"So what do you say? Want to go into the living room and I'll get us something to eat and we'll find a movie?"

"I'm down for the movie part. But, I'm not sure about the eating part."

Joe's voice was stronger and Sal could tell he was feeling much better, knowing this time was limited he wanted to make the best of it.

"Just try to eat something, okay, buddy?".

Joe smiled and nodded.

"I feel better. How often can we put this stuff in my port?"

The grin on Joe's face made Sal grin in return, then he sighed and looked at his long time friend setting on the edge of the bed.

"Dr said every 8 hours and it will wear off before the time is up. More so every time we use it. But hey, it is helping and you feel better right now so let's make the most of it."

"Do you have chicken noodle soup?".

"I do. Campbells even! Let's get you in the living room and I'll heat a can up for you."

"Okay, not promising anything, but I will try."

Sal smiled at his friend and turned to get the wheelchair.

"Wait Sal. I think I can walk. I want to try."

"Sure thing".

Putting his hand behind Joe's back, he helped him to his feet and then supported him as they made their way slowly to the living room couch.

Joe didn't quite make the short walk and Sal ended up carrying him part of the way, but he walked further than he had in a week. 


	6. Chapter 6

After managing to eat half a bowl of soup and setting through a full movie, Joe was asleep on the couch.

Sal set on the couch, not really hearing the first part of "Twister" which had started right before Joe conked out. He was instead feeling relieved that Joe had eaten something,  
as the Dr had mentioned a feeding tube before releasing Joe from the hospital. Nobody wanted that. All to aware that when his friend woke up, the medicne will have worn off and Joe would most likely be miserable again, Sal sighed to himself as he looked down at the sleeping figure beside him.

He was going to wake up feeling horrible, but he ate and he happily chatted and watched TV for two hours.

Sal knew he had to look at the bright side of the horrible situation.

Looking down at Joe again, he realized how awkwardly his head was laying on the couch.

Gently standing, so as not to disturb his friend, he got up from the couch and went to the closet for a pillow, thinking to himself that he should move him to the bed,  
but he didn't want to disturb him. He was so peaceful at the moment.

Carefully, he lifted Joe's head and slipped the pillow under, then covered him with a throw blanket, happy with himself that he didn't wake his friend.

He had just set back down on the couch to watch the movie, when the doorbell rang.

Grumbling, he made his way back up and went to get the door.

"Hey man, how's he doing?"

Brian Quinn stood in the doorway holding a handful of small canine.

He set them down gently and they immediately sniffed their way to their beloved master's side, jumping beside him and gently smothering him with kisses. Joe stirred slightly but did not wake up.

Sal watched this, thinking of the dog hair that will surely invade his couch. Then he thought of Joe's reaction upon awakening. Those dogs were a great love and comfort to him and Sal would never deny that of his friend.

So instead of scoffing, he smiled at Q who was smiling at the dogs now cuddling up against Joe on the couch.

"He did good, man! He ate about half a can of chicken noodle soup and a few crackers, drank a half a glass of milk and watched the entirety of Solo, then he passed out but he's been sleeping soundly. No tossing or turning. I expect that will change soon because it's almost time for the meds to wear off. The Dr said 8 hours roughly, it's been about 6 hours. But, I'm so relieved he ate something, I know we may end up with a feeding tube but the longer we can keep it at bay the better."

Q nodded and walked over to the couch, touching one socked foot.

"Thank God. I was worried about the same thing, man. I can't imagine a feeding tube. I know it's most likely going to happen, but if we can get him to eat just a little every day we can push it back for a while anyhow."

"Yea, that's how I look at it. Boy, it didn't take those little guys long to find him and get comfortable, did it"

Both men laughed softly at the scene before them. Both small dogs now cuddled at Joe's head, sound asleep.

"Oh man, just so you are ready, the medicine causes him to hallucinate and to be very confused when he is waking up. He thought his mom was in the room with him. I had to tell him she was gone. To him, it was like she passed away all over again."

"Jesus, on top of everything else."

"I know, but at least it didn't last long, and other than that, the medicine really does help, for a while anyhow."

Quinn only nodded.

Both guy's focus moved to the figure on the bed, blue eyes were gazing sleepily at them.

"I'm going to be sick."

Before the words were completely out, Joe had puked on himself and on the couch. Both dogs ran to their master's feet.

"It's okay, Joey, here, let's set up so you don't choke, pal."

Sal had grabbed both dogs and put them in the bathroom for the moment, at the same time grabbing towels and wet washclothes, while Q helped Joe to set.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just breathe Joey."

Brian Quinn rubbed his friend's back in a circular motion with his free hand, and sighed softly as he gazed at the red tinged mucous in the towel Sal was holding under Joe's mouth.

Q was setting on the couch, Joe's head resting on his leg. One arm supporting his friend's chest, the other constantly rubbing his back in reassurance. He knew Joe's fever was back, he could feel the heat radiating through the sweat dampened t-shirt.

Sal kneeled in front of his friends, holding one damp towel to Joe's brow, and another one was used to wipe the vomit from his mouth.

Taking a second to glance down at his watch, he moved the towel from Joe's head to the floor and put his hand under Joe's trembling chin. Lifting gently, he spoke softly and reassuringly to the man he saw as his brother.

"Joey, just another hour man and you can take the medicine to make this shit stop. I know how hard it is."

He stopped talking for a second and looked into the pained, red rimmed blue eyes, pleading with him for help. He spoke again.

"No, man. I don't know how hard it is. I can't imagine. But I do know if I could take your place for a while and we could split the pain, I would. I'm so sorry, buddy, that this is happening. But just stick with us, we'll get through it."

Joe, generous to a fault, in every way possible, managed a smile and small nod. He would do anything to help his friends and family, and he knew Sal was hurting right now. He didn't want his friend to hurt because of him, and right now smiling was the only thing he could do to try and comfort him. To let him know he was going to be okay.

Quinn saw this and smiled sadly, bending over to kiss his best friend and brother on the forehead. He noticed again just how hot Joe was. "I'd take my turn too, buddy, and I think it's safe to say that Murr would be lined up to take his turn, and together we'd all whip this thing's ass faster. But we're still going to whip it, don't you worry."

Joe tried to smile again but got sick instead, retching violently as Q's strong but gentle hands held him steady, Sal kneeling in front of him, one hand gently massaging one thinning shoulder, the other wiping his friend's mouth with the soft towel.

Joe had been sick for three to four hours straight. Vomitting until there was nothing left but acid and blood born from a raw throat. Along with the nausea and vomitting came the incredibly high fever and body pain.

"Sal, want to grab the thermometer and see what we are dealing with here? He's hot. "

Sal nodded, patting Joe's and then Q's shoulder before getting up.

"I'll go get it, I'll be right back."

Minutes later Sal was removing the thermometer from Joe's ear.

"104.2. We gave him Tylonel. Think we need to call the Dr?"

Q looked down, the burden in his arms was now trying to sleep, but moaning softly and constantly shifting uncomfortably.

"I dont know, did he say how high it could get before we needed to do something?"

"I don't think so. I"m going to call. The Tylonel hasn't touched it."

Quinn nodded as Sal dialed the number.

After waiting for ten minutes to talk to the Dr, Sal explained the situation and listened quietly to the instructions given to him.

"Okay, thank you. We will bring him in if it doesn't go down."

Upon hanging up. he turned back to his friends.

"Ok guys, we take a cool bath."

Brian Quinn had moved Joe's head to the couch and had gotten up to get a soda from the fridge.

He walked back to the couch and touched Joe's socked foot.

"You hear that, Joey?"

Awake now, Joe shook his head in confusion and denial.

"I don't want to take a bath. I don't feel good."

"That's why you have to take a bath, bud.", Sal spoke up.

"We're just going to fill the tub with cool water. All you have to do is set in it for a while, Joey."

While Sal was still in mid sentence, Q had lifted his ailing friend gently and easily into his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

"He's right, Joey. It won't take long. Maybe it will knock the fever out and by the time we are done it will almost be time to take the medicne again."

"That's right, buddy, then you can rest."


	8. Chapter 8

"We're not even going to take your boxers off, bud. All you have to do is sit there."

Sal, on his knees, feeling the water temperature of the half filled tub, looked back at his two friends. Joe sitting miserably on the closed toilet, Q in front of him, helping him to remove the soiled and sweat soaked t-shirt and sleeping pants.

Gazing at him with sad and tired baby blue eyes, Joe's voice was weak and tinged with shame.

"I don't think I can even sit that long, Sal. I'm sorry.".

"Joe...". Sal sighed and looked away without finishing the sentence, too afraid his voice would break and Joe didn't need that.

Q spoke up instead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Joey. It's not your fault you are sick, pal. I know you don't feel like doing this and I know you are weak, but we are going to be right here with you, we're not going to let you fall or let your head go under the water. You know that, man, we've got you. Just hang tough and it will be over before you know it. We need to try to break the fever because If we don't we're going to have to go to the ER and I know you don't want that. Okay?".

Joe only nodded in defeat. Quinn looked into the sad eyes and saw a blank gaze and confusion there that alarmed him. They were red rimmed from a fever that he hoped hadn't shot up further.

"Joey, look at me."

Joe's blue eyes met Q's brown ones.

"Do you know where you are, buddy?"

Joe only gazed around the room, fear in the bloodshot eyes. His unsteady stare came to rest on Q's face.

"What's my name?"

Joe again only looked into Q's face, lost and silent.

"Joe, look at us and tell us who we are."

Sal had already reached behind him for the thermometer he had brought along to the bathroom and had it up ready to place in Joe's ear.

"Please don't hurt me."

Tears had now starting streaking down the pale cheeks, utter fear in the glazed eyes.

Sal reflexively put his arms around his friend's neck, pulling him in close. He set back, confused and afraid, when Joe froze in terror and weakly tried to push him away.

"Joey, it's me. It's just me and Q. It's Sal. You know I'm not going to hurt you, man. I'm just going to take your temperature. Look"

He held the small device in front of Joe's eyes, Joe took it in and slowly nodded. Raising his head slightly to stare at his friend.

Slight relief ran through Sal as he saw the clarity in the blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sal. Go ahead."

Sal slowly reached in to embrace his friend again, happy that the gesture was accepted and returned with as much strength as Joe could muster.

Then he placed the gauge in Joe's ear.

Joe flinched and retched, bring up more pink singed stomach acid, it spattered down his bare chest, neither Sal or Q wiped it away, worried more about the fever.

Sal turned to Q in panic upon removing and reading the device.

Brian Quinn had stepped back and had taken, in fear, the scene that had played out before him.

His medical training clarified to him, that something had happened to Joe, probably as a child that he had never told anyone before. This was enough to cause fear and for rage to start building up, but his training also made him realize why his friend was confused and hallucinating and he dreaded the reading Sal was about to give him. He knew he would not have time to delve into the reason of Joe's irrational fear yet. So he set it to the back burner.

"What is it, man?"

"106 fucking degrees, Q."

"Okay, first we relax. It could be worse and I thought it was. Let's put him in the water. Go grab some ice.

"Joey, it's Q. I'm going to pick you up and set you in the water. I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you because I love you like a brother. You know that, right?"

Joe gazed up at his friend and nodded, but didn't speak. Confusion was still very evident in his eyes, but Q didn't ask the question again, he didn't feel he had time.

Instead he gently and slowly lifted Joe up and into the tub, supporting his back with one hand. He could feel Joe's body trying to tip backwards into the tub. He was so weak, Q wondered if they would be going to the ER tonight.

"You're fine, bud. I've got you and all you have to do is sit until we get this fever knocked down some.

By that time Sal had returned with a shopping bag full of ice cubes.

"Okay, Sal's going to dump the ice in, Joe. It's going to be cold. Then we're going to help you lie back, just for a minute.".

Sal dumped the contents of the bag into the tub, Joe's body going rigid as the cold hit him.

"It's okay, it's just ice. I know it's cold, but just a few more minutes."

Quinn waited for the shock of the water to wear off then tried to slowly lower Joe into a lying position. But, he held his body in it's rigid stance.

"Loosen up, buddy. Can you do that for me? Can I just lay you down for a few seconds?"

Tears again ran down the pale face, which Q wiped away with his fingers before gently trying to lay his friend down.

This time he succeeded but Joe's legs and feet kicked out blindly in a panic.

"I've got you, Joey. Just relax, man. Can you focus on my face? Look at me. I've got you."

Joe's eyes managed to find Q and he slowly relaxed and he focused on the kind, familar face. His legs stilled.

"That's it, Joey, it's just me and Sal and we're not going to let anything happen to you. Just a few more minutes and we'll get you out of here."

Joe nodded slowly and Q thankfully could see lucidty slowly coming back into his eyes.

It was working, the fever must be coming down.

"Who am I, Joey?"

"Q"

"That's it. Who is that Mexican guy right behind me?"

Sal chuckled and got closer to Joe's face, giving him a reassuring smile.

Joe wasn't quiet with it enough to get the joke, but both men were relievd when he immediately responded with Sal's name.

"Good job, buddy. Where are we?"

Brian's hands were getting tired of holding his friend up and he motioned for Sal to take his place.

"In Sal's apartment, I think."

"Yes. We're going to take your temp real quick man, then I think we can get you out of here."

After quickly checking his friend's temperature which was down to 103.4, Q sighed in relief, along with Sal who also saw the reading.

"Okay, Joey, let me just wipe your arms and chest down a bit, and we are out of here."

Ten minutes later Joe was in Sal's guest bed, meds given, and sound asleep.

Q and Sal both set on the couch, exhausted but relieved. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Do I hear him?"

Murr looked up from the video game he and Q were playing, causing his character to get shot.

Q smirked before also looking towards the bedroom there friend was in.

Sal also heard the small sound from his spot on the couch and was already walking towards the bedroom.

Murr had showed up a few hours after Sal and Brian had gotten Joe into the bed, blessfully asleep and resting.

Joey had been asleep for five hours straight, but his three friends now found him awake and alert.

"Hey bud! Feeling better?"

Q immediately put a hand to Joe's brow and was happy it was cool to the touch.

"Yes, I do"

Joe smiled. These smiles weren't coming very often at the moment, so everytime Joe smiled, his friends couldn't help but smile along with him.

Sal thought this seemed like a good time to bring up tomorrow. Joe was feeling better and was in a good mood.

While their friend was asleep, Q, Sal, and Murray discussed the show.

They were going to shoot tomorrow. They all felt it was important that they not forget about the show and keep it going. For Joe as much as themselves. This was something they all agreed on and they thought Joe would agree as well. What they were worried about was leaving him with a stranger while they were shooting.

While Sal was plotting in his mind how to broach this subject, Joe had set up in the bed, unaided and was bickering with Murr over some silly movie.

Sal put a hand to Joe's shoulder.

"Joey, we need to talk to you about something, pal."

"Yea, man?"

"We are scheduled to shoot tomorrow, we've been cancelling shootings but myself, Q, and Murr talked while you were resting and we think we need to do it. Fatone will take your place. Is that okay with you? Because if it isn't, we will do something else. We signed up for this together, and we're not going to leave you out of decisions. And we sure are not replacing you, this will be temporary but only if you agree with it."

"That is fine, guys. I'm good with it. It's for the best, we can't let the show stall for long."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Q spoke up.

"Also Joey, we need someone to set with you while we are all gone. Shay knows a lady that set with her mom when she was sick. She trusts her completely and if Shay trusts her than we figure we can trust her. What do you say?"

Silence filled the room.

Finally.

"Can I go? I want to go. I won't be a problem. I'll just set and watch."

Blue eyes pleaded for acceptance, Joe's hopeful gaze went from one of his friends to the next.

"Joey"

Q looked into his friend's face.

"It's cold, man. You know we want you there, it would be amazing to have you there with us. Of course you wouldn't be a problem, you're not a problem, you are our brother. But, it's November. I don't know that you need to do this."

Sal was thinking as Q talked.

"You know, though, Q, it would do him good. He doesn't have to stay outside. I don't know what locations we have planned, but hell, we'll change them to inside shoots only. If someone doesn't like it, they can just shove it up their ass. That's the way I see it. "

Murr nodded.

"I'm with Sal. We can just make sure he's inside and warm, at least most of the time. He'll be okay."

Joe nodded and smiled, looking directly into Q's big brown, worried eyes.

"I'll be okay. And I start puking you can just throw me to the side somewhere"

chuckling, Q very lightly tapped his friend's ever thinning chest.

"I've cleaned up your puke more in the last three weeks or so more than I've ever had before. Jackass. You know I'm not worried about vomit. But okay, I know you want to do it and as I'm on board".

Everyone smiled, happy that they all four will be together at the first shoot back since Joe's diagnosis.

"I'm hungry"

Murr laughed.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we better feed this man."

Hearing Joe say he was hungry these days was a rare blessing and all three men knew not to let those words go by without getting something inside of their friend as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, let's go guys! Sal, you want to go first?"

"Sure. We're about to roll guys. You okay, Joey?"

The set up was in a mall food court, the guys and some crew were surrounded by temporary walls.

Sal put both hands on Joe's slightly trembling shoulders.

They were ready to film their first challenge since Joe's diagnosis.

Everyone was excited and ready to begin, but there was also a tinge of distress on set as Joe had started to feel very ill slightly after arriving.

Someone in the crew had went to someone working with the mall and had a small padded chair brought into the small spot where the cast and crew waited.

This added a little comfort for Joe.

Looking up at Sal, Joe gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I'll be fine, buddy, go give them hell."

Sal rubbed his friend's shoulders gently and nodded before walking into the mall towards the video game store.

"You sure you're okay, bud? We can stop right here and call it a day if you need us to. It will be fine"

Mur looked over worriedly at his best friend. He could see Joe was feeling horrible and hated the thought of him sitting and suffering as they filmed all day.

"I'm okay, Murr. I asked to come today and I'll be fine. I promise. Let's do it."

Murr sighed and looked at Brian.

"Listen Joey. Don't be afraid to tell us at any time if you want us to stop and bring you back to Sal's house. You promise me. There's no need for you to sit here all day in pain and miserable."

"I will, Q. If I can't take it I will let you guys know. I promise. "

"Okay, man. We have a garbage can right here, if you need it, just let us know."

Joe nodded.

Q put the earpiece in and spoke.

"Okay, Sal, you ready"

"Joe okay, man".

"He wants to keep going for now. He's okay. So we are ready to roll when you are"

"Let's go"

Walking up to a random shopper in the video store, Sal sighed deeply and worked up his courage before talking.

"Hey, man. Do you know if they haved a used section here?"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh okay, I just always like to look through those sections because you just never know what kind of special stuff you will find!"

Nodding, the mark tried to walk away.

"Tell him you had a long potty this morning and you think you have worms"

Murr chuckled lowly as Sal moaned under his breath.

"Ummmm, I use these games to keep my minds off my trouble, like this morning I pottied forever and it looked like it had worms in it. I know I didn't eat spaghetti last night"

The mark made a disgsted face.

"Oh, well. I hope you get over that quickly, pal."

Sal turned his face to hide a near laugh.

"Me too. Me too. How about this game. Have you played it"

Before the mark could answer Murr's voice chimed loudly in Sal's ear.

"Ask him if he wants to go to Chucky Cheese with you tonight."  
Sal hid another laugh.

"I love going to Chucky Cheese to play Skeet Ball, I'm pretty damn boss at that joint. You want to meet me there tonight"

About to feed Sal another line, but feeling a slight tug at his shirt sleeve, Q turned to his left to look down at Joe.

He removed the headset from his ears and motioned for Murr to keep going.

Talking lowly so as not to disturb Sal yet, he lowered himself to Joe's level.

"You okay, bud?"

Shaking his head no, Joe motioned for the garbage can.

Not being fast enough with the can, Joe had ruined his shirt and part of his jeans.

"It's okay, Joey. It's okay."

Putting a hand to his head, Q knew it was time to quit filming and bring him to Sal's.

"Hold on bud, we're going to stop and go to Sals'. There's no need for yout o go through this, Joe"

Having no energy to argue, Joe nodded.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't even think about apologizing to me, man. You know better than that"

Standing up, he put a hand on Murr's shoulder.

Murr was listening more to Q and Joe than the conversation and knew what to do.

He only nodded before talking to Sal through the headset.

"Sal, Joe needs to go home, bud. Want to cut it short?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sal didn't want to hear the word's Murr was saying to him through the earpiece.

"Joe needs to go home, bud. Want to cut it short?"

He didn't want to hear it, but it wasn't unexpected, he knew Joe was feeling horrible.

Turning his back to the mark, he whispered to Murr.

"Shit. He was so excited about this, too. On my way"

Sal turned back towards the man he had been speaking to.

"Thanks man, I have to run"

He knew someone would be buy soon to explain the absurd encounter to the mark.

Rounding the corner, he took in the sight of his beloved friend.

Joe was gaunt, gray, and his blue shirt was strewn with fresh vomit. His tired blue eyes clearly showed the pain and misery he was in. Yet he smiled when he spotted Sal.

"You were going good, buddy. I'm sorry I had to stop you. I should have stayed my ass with the babysitter".

Joe's normally loud voice was quiet and weak.

"Ahhh, we'll get em next time, Joey. Let's just get you home now."

It hurt Sal's heart everytime he really took in Joe's appearance. He seemed to get thinner by the day, Sal hoped this was his imagination.

Q was wiping Joe's face and arms with a warm rag. Sal looked around for Murr. He, Q, and Joe were alone in the small area.

"Where is everyone?"

Q looked up, like he had just noticed his friend had appeared.

"Murr went to his car to get a shirt for Joey. The crew is packing up equipment, but Shay needs us to come to her car for a minute. Something about needing documents signed electronically and her phone is only picking up service in her car. I'm not sure, but she can't come here. So, do you see anyone that can just hang out here with Joe for about ten minutes?"

About that time, Joe retched, reaching out blindly with his hands, tangling his long fingers in Q's arm. Q winced, but immediately placed his hand on Joe's chest.

"It's okay, bud. Just breathe through it. You got this."

Sal took a deep breath, and stepped around the corner of the small area, searching for a crew member. He saw a new guy and called him over.

Stan had been working with the guys for three months. They didn't know him very well, but figuring they would only be gone for ten minutes at the most, he felt it was fine to leave him with Joe.

Stan walked over, stuck his head in.

"What's up?"

"Hey man, Shay needs us for a second. We have to find Murray and go sign something for her real quick. Can you just hang out here with Joe for maybe ten minutes, then we'll be back to get him. We don't want to bring him out until we are ready to go home."

"Yea, go ahead"

Q looked questionably at Sal, not looking this guy's demeanor.

Neither men did not see another option so they told Joe they'd be right back and rushed outside.

Finding Murray at the door, all three men tended to the issue Shay had, and went back in to retrieve their friend. They had been gone less then 10 minutes.

Walking into the small enclosed space, they found Joe covered in his vomit, Stan stood in front of him, lifting him from the chair by his shirt. Vomit ran down his own arm.

"You good for nothing bastard, if you throw up on me one more time I will throw you through this damn wall. Sonofabitch. If I kill you know, nobody will have to worry about taking care of your dying ass."

Q ran into the scene, taking Joe from Stan's grip and gentyl lowering him into the chair. His fist make hard contact with Stan's brow and he went down immediately. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Let the bastard go! Come on, Q."

Brian Quinn could feel Sal's hands trying to pry his fingers from the prick's neck, but he wasn't about to let go yet so he ignored Sal's protests.

"Q! Damn it, come on. Joe is puking everywhere. Just let the sonofabitch go and help us, please."

Joe's name brought Q back to awareness and he roughly threw Stan against the wall.

"You are fired, bastard. Look at him cross-eyed again and I'll kill you, I promise."

Stan wiped his busted lip and rubbed his throat before throwing a few muttered curses the guys ways, and sulking out into the open mall.

Q turned to Sal, Murr, and Joe.

Sal, who until Joe got sick, had a very weak stomach, was holding Joe's head down as he puked into the only towel anyone had managed to find. Murr stood on the other side, not quite sure what to do. He idly wound and unwould the t-shirt in his hand. Q knew seeing Joe like this was killing Murray. Hell, it was killing them all, they were all closer than brothers. But, Murray and Joey had a special connection.

Nobody else was in the small thrown together structure, Q was amazed the noise hadn't caused people to come to them, but then he realized most of their crew had already left and the mall was getting ready to close. So they were almost alone.

Q absently rubbed Joe's back and put his other hand on Murr's shoulder.

Sal looked up, worry evident and fear setting in.

"Hospital or home, guys".

Brian sighed and kneeled down to Joe's level, lifting his chin to look into the soulful and misery filled blue eyes. Eyes that he was so used to seeing dancing with mischief and joy.

"What do you think, Joe? Want to to Sal's, take some medicine and see if you can sleep it off and feel a little better? If not, we'll go to the Er."

Joe nodded. Q knew the last thing Joey would ever want was to go to the hospital but deep down he didn't think it was going to be avoidable today. Joe looked very bad, sick,  
weak, and exhausted. He was going to need IV fluids. But, for now, they would let him rest and just try.

"I've got him. We'll clean him up and change into clean clothes when we get home. Let's just get the hell out of here."

Sal's words were quiet and serious, as he gently lifted his best friend into his arms and walked out into the mall.

Q and Murr only followed.

Three hours later Joe was still vomitting violently.

He also had not drank anything, so he was also obviously going to be dehydrated.

Sal touched one socked foot and waited until Joe slowly turned his head to look at him.

"You're tired man, and you need fluids. I know you don't want to but we're going to have to the ER."

Joe didn't have the strength to protest, and he wanted relief, so he only nodded.

Murr and Q hadn't left Sal's house and were all in the bedroom. Joe looked from one to the next.

"Guys, if I don't get over this, please make sure my kids know I love them and please don't let my pups go to a shelter"

Murr sighed and looked at Joe. In frustration, in anger, in fear, in love.

"Joey, don't even go there, you are not going to die, bud. Don't talk like that. Please, Joey."

"I'm sorry, Murr, but it can happen. I don't want to upset you or cause any of you pain. And I don't want to die, but please promise me, just in case."

Q gently massaged Murr's trembling shoulders and looked over at Sal, who was by the door, trying not to break down, before speaking softly to Joey.

"We're not going to let you die, Joey. But, I...we...promise that we will watch out for your kids, they will know who you are and will know you loved them to the moon and back.  
And we will love your pups and keep them with us. I promise you, buddy. But, for now, the plan is to get you through this damn Chemo while it kills the Cancer. You're going to be okay. I believe that will all that is in me."

Joe nodded.

"Thank You. I love you guys."

Murr wiped his eyes with one hand, taking Joe's hand with the other.

"We love you too, bud. Now, let's get to the ER so we can get you through this sick spell".

Two hours later, Joe was in the ER trauma unit. His Cancer doctor had already started two IVS. Joe was now sleeping peacefully, a little color coming slowly back to his pale face.

"You guys want to come in the hall with me for a minute?"

He smiled warmly as he watched the three exhausted men look at their sleeping friend before following him into the hallway.

"I have the results in from last week's tests. Cell blasts are down to 30 percent. That is very good process! What you are seeing is the results of the Chemo. As I said,  
it is horrific, but it does work. It seems to be extra hard on Joe. But, we just have to pull him through this, because it is doing the job. I believve he will beat this Cancer. It may leave him with a weakened immune system as well as a few other side effects, but it will be worth it in the end."

His smile broadned as he watched a great weight lift from three sets of shoulders.

Sal spoke first.

"Oh my God, you cannot imagine how much you just helped us. We were terrified this was the Cancer gaining strength!"

The Dr smiled again, before clearing his throat and again looking each man in the eye.

"I do have a bit of news you may not like, but I feel it is necassary. Joe has lost a tremendous amount of weight as I'm sure you all know. He needs nourishment to fight.  
So, tomorrow I feel as though we need to put a feeding tube into his stomach. It will stay there after he is released, until the Chemo is finished, or until he is eating on his own. You all will be taught how to feed him with the tube. It is not difficult at all."


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later Q, Sal, and Murr set in the surgery waiting room of the hospital, each trying to keep busy in their own way.

Murr's fingers punched busily at his phone, his mind never really taking in what he was looking at, but it was making the time go by.

Sal had found a puzzle on a table, somebody had almost finished it and he was mindlessly trying to find some pieces.

Q was reading a book, he knew he would never remember what he had read, and he wouldn't be able to promise himself he could tell anyone right at that moment what the book was about. His mind kept going to Joe. It took the other three guys some time to convince him that the feeding tube was necassary. He promised them he would start eating. He didn't want another tube in him. Q most definitely understood this, but he also understood that even if Joe did manage to start eating, it wouldn't help because he would just throw it back up again. He need the feeding tube. Q knew it, Sal and Murr knew it, and he was sure that Joe knew it too. Needing and wanting are two different things though, and Joe surely did not want it.

None of the other guys could sign the necassary papers for the surgery because Joe was concious and able to voice his own decision. So, the four friends spent an hour talking. Finally, they convinced their friend that this was the best thing to do.

Less than two hours later the Dr came out and shook hands with all three men.

"Everything went fine. He should be coming out from the Aneshesia soon and them moved back to his room."

"No complications then?" Q had been worried about this, even though it was a relatively minor procedure. Joe was presently very weak and had no immune system to speak of.

"No sir. None at all. Everything went smoothly. We will keep him on an antibiotic drip overnight just to be safe."

Q nodded and set down in the chair behind him.

"When will you teach us how to do it.". Sal could not put into words the question he had, but was happy that the Dr seemed to immediately understand.

"Tomorrow morning, I will have someone come in and help you. We'll have each of you run through with a small test bag, make sure everyone has no issues before releasing him. But if all goes well, he will be released tomorrow afternoon.".

He smiled as he watched the three men nod, the worry and exhaustion present in three sets of eyes.

"Are you gentlemen absolutely sure you can go on with this. There is no shame of putting him into a rehab home, just until the last chemo is finished."

All three men immediately started to speak at once, Murr jumping up from his chair.

"Absolutely not. That is not an option."

The Dr looked at the smaller man with admiration, then at this two friends, who were also ready to chime in.

"I understand, fellas. I just wanted to make sure you all knew it was still possible. I know it is hard. Heartbreaking, backbreaking, and just hard. So I wanted to mention it again. Mr Gatto is a very lucky man to have friends like you in his life."

Q ran one hand through his hair.

"Joe would do the same thing for any of us. We would never leave him. Hell, I would never leave any of these guys and I think it's safe to assume they would all do the same for me. That's what friends do. Well, family really. These guys are my brothers."

Sal chuckled quietly.

"Straight up. And Joey. Joey is the brother who will tease you mercelessly, pick on you all day. But he would never let anyone from the outside do it, and when it comes down to it, I am sure he would give his life for any of us. I know with no doubt that he would give any of us the shirt off his own back if we needed it. He is generous and loyal to a fault, and we would never turn out back on him. Putting him in one of those places would take the fight right out of him. I know that. It's not an option at all."

The Dr nodded.

"You are all incredible friends and incredible people."

The next day Murr stood over Joe's bed. Q and Sal set along the side of the wall on the couch.

"Okay, what do I do?".

He was nervous but tried not to show it, as he had volunteered to go first. He held the syringe of thick liquid in his hands, waiting for instruction.

Joe lay still, looking at Sal and Q on the couch, not wanting to see what was happening.

The nurse, young and kind, patted Murr on the back lightly.

"Just put the syringe where I showed you and slowly release."

Minutes later, Murr was finished and Q and Sal had taken their turns.

Cleaning the port and other materials was next.

This was also rather uncomplicated, and within an hour the nurse was gone and another one came in with release papers.

Joe was headed to Murr's house for the week. 


	14. Chapter 14

IF you are reading this story and/or any of the others, please let me know by replying with feedback. I just want to make sure I'm not writing to myself and one or two other people! Thank You 


	15. Chapter 15

Joe's day had been pure hell, he had gotten sick that morning and continued to vomit throughout the day. Bone and muscle aches accompanied the nausea, sometimes to the point of Joe screaming out in agony, tears of pain streaking his pale face. Murr wanted to scream and cry right along with him, but did his best to stay calm and soothing, for his friend's sake.

Finally at around 8pm, four hours after Murray put the prescribed medication in his port, Joe drifted asleep while laying on the plush couch.

Murr watched as his best friend's eyes slowly closed and Joe's chest began to fall and rose in a relaxed pattern, he sighed in relief and got up to find a blanket to cover the now thin form with.

Turning all the lights out and creeping into the kitchen for a snack, Murr couldn't help but wonder about the feeding tube. What good is it truly doing? Is the nutrients getting into Joe's system before it can all be vomitted back up? Or was it just a useless surgery, another tube that his friend did not want to begin with, more agony which they basically forced him to endure. He intended to call the Dr tomorrow and ask these questions.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal he wandered back into the living room to check on Joe, then went into his bedroom, leaving the door open. Murray was scared Joe would begin to vomit in his sleep and choke. He didn't see himself sleeping tonight. Sighing, he set on the bed and turned the tv on, slowly spooning Frosted Flakes into his mouth, not tasting the sweet cereal.

Q shot straight up in bed, grabbing frantically at his cell phone.

It must be 4 in the morning. Terror rose up in his chest, making it hard to breathe, even more so when he saw Murr's name and picture on the face of the cell.

"Murr? What's wrong man?"

"He's okay, bud. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Holy shit, Murray. You can give a person a heart attack like this. What's up?"

"Do you think you can come over here and set for a little bit, so I can sleep a few hours? I'm having a hard time staying awake, and you know I told you earlier that he's been puking all day. I'm afraid to fall asleep because I'm scared the meds will wear off and he'll start vomitting and choke on it, but I can't stay awake."

"I understand, bud. Just hang tight and I'll be there as soon as I can get some clothes one. We'll take shifts."

"Okay, thank you".

James Murray set his cell phone done with a sigh of relief, wiped his eyes and looked over at his still sleeping friend.

Suddenly Joey emitted an ear piecing scream. Murr jumped up from the recliner, rushing to his friend's side.

Wide, terrified blue eyes met his worried and exhausted brown ones.

He rested a hand on the thinning shoulder.

"What wrong, Jo..."

Joe pushed the hand from his shoulder, throwing himself from the couch, hitting the carpeted floor with a thud.

Instantly, he begin to back away from the approaching Murr.

"What are you doing, Joey? Did you hurt yourself, buddy?"

Murr had stopped trying to approach his friend, noting the horror filled eyes showed no recognizition.

Instead he kneeled so that he was eye level with Joe.

"Look at me, Joey, please. It's Murr. Just calm down, buddy."

Joe only scooted further back, towards the kitchen.

"Don't. I'll cut you. Don't hurt me."

Tears streamed down the thin, pale face.

"Joe, please just look at me. It's Murr. I'm not going to hurt you."

He knew he couldn't let Joe get into the kitchen, he stood more chance of cutting himself then he did anyone else and that's all he needed.

So, he quickly lunged and grabbed his friend in a bear hug. Joe struggled with all the strenght he had, which wasn't much, and Murr was able to keep his hold.

He whispered into Joe's hair, trying to keep his voice soothing.

"Joey, Joey, it's just me. Please man, listen to my voice."

Joe lost the little strength he had left and the physical fight left him, but he continued to plead with what he saw as a terrible threat.

"Please don't hurt me. Let me go"

Q found Murr's spare key in it's usual hiding spot and unlocked the door.

"What the hell!"

He ran to his friends' side.

Murr looked up into Q's eyes. His red rimmed brown eyes wet with tears of sorrow, confusion, and frustration.

"I don't know what is happening, man. He just woke up like this, except I'm not sure he's really awake. I don't know who the hell he thinks I am, but he thinks I'm trying to hurt him in some way. He's scared to death of me, Q.".

Q nodded, instantly feeling horrible that he and Sal forgot to mention the side effect of the nausea medication. He put one hand on Murr's shoulder and the other on Joe's back, he could feel Joe's body convulsing in fear and sobs, he could also feel his backbone, which made him sick for his friend.

"It's the nausea medicine, Murr. It's a side effect. He'll come out of it, it's okay."

Moving to Joe's side, he physically turned his friend's head towards his and he spoke loudly.

"Joey! Look at me"

Only getting a terrifed stare, he tried again. Louder.

"Joe! It's Q, and Murr. Snap out of it, buddy. You are scaring us."

This time, he saw Joe's eyes clear as eye contact was made.

"Q?"

Q and Murr both sighed in relief.

"Yea, man. It's okay. It's just us."

Q made a mental note to talk to Joe about who he was so afraid of in these episodes. What the hell happened to him as a child.


End file.
